Aura awakens
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Two Dimensions are in danger, Ash and his Pokémon are send to the other dimension to save them and he has discovered that he's both Aura guardian and a Jedi. With the help of the resistance they will stop the first order and find the legendary Jedi Luke skywalker or will the dark side of the force destroys him. AshXRey
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon the Aura Awakens**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Dream and the beginning**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon and Star Wars the Force Awakens this is the first time of doing the crossover of the story and sorry I was not done with it because can't get in my account the this is where Ash was now in the other world of Star Wars going to help the resistance to find Luke skywalker with the help of his new friends and stop the first order enjoy the return of the story AshXRey**

 **A long time ago in a galaxy far far away**

 **Luke Skywalker has vanished in his absence, the sinister FIRST ORDER has risen**

 **from the ashes of the Empire and will not rest until Skywalker, the last Jedi, has**

 **been destroyed. With the support of the REPUBLIC, General Leia Organ a leads**

 **the brave RESISTANCE. She is desperate to find her brother Luke and gain**

 **peace and justice to the galaxy. Leia has sent her most daring pilot on a secret**

 **mission to Jakku, where an old ally has discovered a clue to Luke's Whereabouts**

 **but there's more to this story. . .**

(In the far reaches of Kanto region )

In the Far reaches of Kanto region where humans and pokemon come together in the harmony, there was a house that lived an Raven-hair teen who's wearing a red cap with a white logo on it , blue and white sweat-tee, black pants, sneakers and has a yellow mouse with a thundershape tail with him as thier walking towards the road

"we're home pikachu. " Said the raven-hair teen who reveals to be Ash ketchum the famous pokemon trainer who won the pokemon league at Kalos and his friend is pikachu his first pokemon during in Kanto as they're running home then all of the sudden he sees the road was gone so was the entire fields and his house there's nothing but darkness "What's going on where's Kanto? "Said Ash as he sees nothing in the darkness then he sees the light that appeared behind him "I've been waiting for you? "As Ash hears the voice coming from the light who was talking to him for the reason

"Who are you? What is it you want? "Questioned Ash talking to the voice

"You will find out soon enough young one your world is in danger and I want you to save both yours and the galaxy. " Said the voice as Ash was confused about what's going on and was worried about his world as he speaks back to the voice

"My world and the Galaxy but why me and how am I important to this? "Said Ash

"We will meet again soon young one but beware of what lurks in the galaxy and your journey begins. " said the voice as the light went brighter as its coming closer to Ash then he covered his eyes as soon as the light hits him " Ahh! "Ash woke up from his bed and see the sun rising as he got out of bed. "it's the same dream again. " said Ash as got up and got dressed it's been seven years since he won the pokemon league at Kalos as he got up and got dressed in his Kalos clothes that was his size of seventeen Now that Ash was seventeen years he's heading outside to think of this dream he had as he's out the door pikachu hops on to Ash's shoulder as he looks at him

" Hey pikachu, how are you? " said Ash

" Pika (having the same dream again )" said pikachu as Ash nodded

" Yes it's the same dream again. " said Ash as he's looking at the lake just then they saw the light appeared at the sky " Another light. " said Ash as they're looking at the light then it's starting to closer to them " not again. " said Ash as the went brighter as him and pikachu covered thier eyes as the light went brighter and straight at them as it clears they see they're in another world of light.

" Where are we? " said Ash as they hear a familiar voice " You're in my world Ash. " Said the voice as Ash and pikachu looks behind and sees the Alpha pokemon himself staring at them "Arceus! what are you doing here? " Said Ash as Arceus is ready to speak

" I heard you're having trouble with those dreams you're having. " Said Arceus as Ash looks at him

" Then you know about my connection with the voice that was from the light. " Said Ash as Arceus nodded " Yes Ash, it seems you've been connected to the force. " said Arceus as Ash was confused about what Arceus had told him

" What's the force? "Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"The force is a balance and you are born with the Aura and the force which makes you a Jedi. " said Arceus

" Jedi? "Said Ash

" Jedi knights are the guardians of peace and justice they have learned the ways of the force Ash. But there's also the path to the dark side of the force." said Arceus as Ash is going to speak to him

" Arceus I believe the voice from the light is telling me to go to the other dimension to save it and our dimension from the dark side. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

Yes you are correct Ash and I can send you here Ash along with five more of your Pokémon. " Said Arceus as he brings forth five of his pokeballs as Ash sees it was Greninja, Sceptile, Charizard, Staraptor and Krookodile who are going with him and pikachu then Arceus looks at him " And here's your weapon Aura Jedi." said Arceus as he gives Ash an unique weapon it looks like a metal object but was a advance then he sees the button and Ash pushes the button as the dark blue laser blade appeared as he looks at Arceus " What's this Arceus? "Said Ash

" That is called the lightsaber Ash it's a weapon the Jedi used to defend the galaxy and I will you farewell on your new journey Ash Ketchum the Aura Jedi and I can be in touch to help you and so will the voice. " Said Arceus as Ash nodded to the Alpha pokemon

"Thanks Arceus. Are there anything else I should beware of before I go. " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Yes you must beware of the first order they rule over the galaxy and has a enforcer that will stop at nothing to find the last Jedi name Luke skywalker and it's your mission to find him and he can help you in your training of the force and I'll help you the ways of the Aura farewell. " said Arceus

" Farewell Arceus. " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as Arceus has send Ash and his fellow Pokémon to the other dimension as the light hits at them as the light clears Ash was unconscious at first

"Pika " said pikachu waking up his friend "Aww my head? I wish Arceus just stop doing that. " Said Ash as his eyes are opened and sees pikachu who was relieved that Ash is okay as they looked at the surroundings they learned that they're at the dessert

"Where did Arceus send us pikachu? "Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as they hear Arceus

" Sorry Ash, I accidentally send you to the planet called Jakku. I'm afraid that you should find a ship to fly towards the galaxy and I also give you a new wardrobe to start on your journey. " said Arceus as Ash heard him say new wardrobe as Arceus used the Aura mirror to show him his new wardrobe it looks like he's wearing Blue and white robes, a Red trench coat with a white logo on the back similar to his Kalos cap, red and black fingerless gloves, black pants and black,red, blue and white boots "Hey I'm getting use to the new wardrobe. " Said Ash as he sees a belt that can let him hold his pokeballs and his lightsaber "Ash your wardrobe is made by the aura that can allow control thier abilities without damage. " said Arceus

" Thanks Arceus. " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Now I wish you farewell. " said Arceus as Ash no longer hear his voice then looks at pikachu " Let's get going pikachu " said Ash as pikachu hops on to Ash's shoulder " Pika " said pikachu as they're on thier way to find a ship to get out of planet Jakku to start thier journey to find the lost Jedi but later they were followed by a small droid that was orange and white seems to be rolling around to follow Ash and pikachu

(Starkiller )

In the planet if it looks like one has a some kind of machine that appeared to the weapon as there's a base was built by men in white armor but in the room there was a hologram of a scared figure who was in black wardrobe sitting on the throne chair as he sense the disturbance in the force

"So skywalker is not the last Jedi. There's an other but this one is different than the other Jedi he must be found. " Said the figure who was interested in what he sensed in the force

 **That's it chapter 1 and hope you like the wardrobe that Ash is wearing in the star wars universe and if you had any ideas to share with this story also i had a poll set up or any other characters you want him to meet in other stories send me a review or pm and chapter 2 will be Coming soon and enjoy the crossover of Pokémon the Aura Awakens**

 **Review**


	2. New friends big trouble

**Pokémon the Aura Awakens**

 **Chapter 2**

 **New friends big trouble**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon and Star Wars the Force Awakens this is the first time of doing the crossover of the story and sorry I was not done with it because can't get in my account the this is where Ash was now in the other world of Star Wars going to help the resistance to find Luke skywalker with the help of his new friends and stop the first order enjoy the return of the story AshXRey**

 **A long time ago in a galaxy far far away**

 **Luke Skywalker has vanished in his absence, the sinister FIRST ORDER has risen**

 **from the ashes of the Empire and will not rest until Skywalker, the last Jedi, has**

 **been destroyed. With the support of the REPUBLIC, General Leia Organa leads**

 **the brave RESISTANCE. She is desperate to find her brother Luke and gain**

 **peace and justice to the galaxy. Leia has sent her most daring pilot on a secret**

 **mission to Jakku, where an old ally has discovered a clue to Luke's Whereabouts**

 **but there's more to this story. . .**

(Planet Jakku )

Ash and pikachu have been traveling all day in Jakku but to the planet of dessert there's nowhere for them to go but walked and walked "I don't know pikachu how are we going to find the last Jedi if we don't know about this galaxy. " Said Ash as pikachu nodded to his friend " Pika " said pikachu just then they see what appeared to be a junkyard more of the wreckage of starships and everything during the war

"Whoa! what happened here it looks like there's been a war for long ago? "Said Ash as him and pikachu have no choice but to camp there for a night as they walked through the wreckage and spots an ship makes a perfect spot to camp as they went in they see many scraps of metal everywhere inside "Talk about a distinct fight for the galaxy. " Said Ash just then he spots that the ship has what appeared to be logs of history

"Hmm. perhaps these logs will share me it's histories of the galaxy that Arceus send me. " Said Ash as he picks up the log which have shown the history as Ash reads it. " Said Ash as he picks up the log which have shown the history as Ash reads it but the logs were seriously damaged from the war years ago he only read one of the history "Over thousands generations the Jedi knights are the guardians of peace and justice by serving the galantic Republic. During in the galaxy there's been a war known as the Clone Wars have happened as the Jedi fight alongside with the chosen one that will bring the balance to the force. That Jedi ' s name is Anakin Skywalker who fought alongside with his mentor Obi -Wan Kenobi. " Said the log

"The Clone Wars that must've happen ages ago but what about more of the history." Said Ash as the log continues

"The Republic has been fighting against the sapratists with the battle droid army and so the supreme chancellor palatine have created the grand army of the Republic of clones been made by the bounty hunter name Jango Fett that's when the clone wars begun. As the war ended the Chancellor was now claim himself as the emperor and turned the Republic into the Galactic empire along with his apprentice Anakin Skywalker has turned into a enforcer known as Darth Vader. Vader have helped the empire hunt down and kill the Jedi knights and created an powerful weapon called Death star that has the power to destroy the planets and begin the new war. " Said the log ended not knowing what else had happened

"This ship belong to the republic years ago pikachu I hope it's malfunctional." Ash said as he tries the systems out but seems to work perfectly

"Great it works but it's engines were damaged but I'll make it to an outpost." Pikachu likes Ash's idea of making it his home thanks to the systems still working then they spot something " Pika " said pikachu as he points Ash to an broken down R2 unit droid it looks like R2 but more different color was Red with a blue part on it's head but has been offline for years "this droid must been offline for years in this ship" as Ash reads it's label

"a Astromech R2-P151 unit it could be easy to fix." As Ash as pikachu nodded and went off scavenging for parts as Ash looks then him and pikachu found the parts that still works then takes them to the R2 unit and begins to fix him he replaced the old parts with the new ones they scavenged as soon as they're done they see him him online and looks at Ash and pikachu "beep bop bop. " Said the unit as Ash understands what it said

"You're welcome it's great to help you out and what's your name? "Said Ash as the droid speaks to Ash of his name

"R2 -P1, ,that's your name and it's great to meet you R2. I'm Ash ketchum and this is my friend pikachu he's a pokemon " Said Ash as pikachu gives R2 -C2 an peace sign "beep bop bop" R2 seem to like Ash and pikachu ever since he fix him "R2 do you know what happened during the new war." Ash tells him but he can't remember anything about the war

"you must've got your memory erased during the rise of this empire I believed." Ash said as R2-P1 nodded ever since the clone wars the stormtroopers shut him down during the rise "If the empire did this where are they now?" Ash puzzled about this clue but he'll need rest for tonight since the sun is coming down "perhaps we'll figure it out in the morning pikachu." Said Ash as pikachu agreed with him as they rest then from outside far from them was girl about Ash's age wearing buns on her hair, wears scavenger clothes lives in the foot come from an At-At along with the same droid who watches Ash was with her

"Strange how this ship is still active?" She said

"Beep."

"No one lives in that republic ship for years probably some scavengers." She then stops thinking about the ship then she fell asleep because she's going to busy in the morning by then morning arrived as Ash and pikachu needs spare parts if they build a outpost but they heard rumors about the outpost offers portions as he travels with pikachu and R2 when they reach to the outpost has Lot's of scavengers cleaning and selling parts

"I guess there is life in this planet after all. " said Ash as him, pikachu and R2 -P1 are heading to the scavengers site as they see many of them collected parts from the wreckage then he spots a scavenger looking at him talking to him in alien language which Ash understands what he's saying because his aura can translate his language "sorry there but can you tell us what is this area? "Said Ash as the scavenger tells him that he's at Unkar's building where he can trade parts for portions

"I understand now thanks. " said Ash as the scavenger nodded and walked off till Ash, pikachu and R2 -P1 are walking and they've been stopped by a voice

" Hey you there? "As Ash looked and spots an alien who was in the building looking at him as Ash walks to him

"I believe your name is Unkar right. " said Ash as Unkar nodded

" Yes I am and I notice you had a R2 unit there name R2- P1 this one is rare there. " said Unkar

"Yes I had a R2 unit and why are you interested in the unit I found and fixed him " said Ash looking at Unkar as he's bringing out portions to him "For that unit you had is worth 50 portions it's all yours. " said Unkar as Ash looks at R2 - P1 that he became good friends with when he fixed him as he looks at Unkar

"My answer is no, he's not for sale. " said Ash telling him that R2 - C2 is not for sale as Unkar than gives up then asked him one thing "Perhaps if you had other useful parts in mind. " Said Unkar as Ash remembers the other parts him and pikachu have scavenge before was a piece of a super battle droid seems that the empire have battle droids into thier programming during the end of the clone wars as he offers him the piece

"will this super battle droid be rare parts I found. " Said Ash as Unkar looks at torso piece with the head then looks at him

"You have yourself a deal young man it's worth 60 quarter portions. " Said Unkar as he gives him the portions as Ash, pikachu and R2 - P1 leave

"I don't trust him for one bit trying to bribe me for you R2. " said Ash as R2 - P1 nodded with him for not selling him but in which they're still got nowhere to go if only they have a ship just then they see other scavengers are hungry as they see the portions Ash has with him as Ash walks to them

" Here you need something to eat as well. " Said Ash as the elder scavenger picks up the portion from Ash then looks at him " thank you young man, you're so kind. "Said the elder scavenger thanks Ash for giving her the portion as she walks off Ash then heads back to the ship went past the girl and the droid without contact " Don't give up hope. He still might show up. Whoever it is you're waiting for." She said to the droid as it beeps

"Classified. I know all about waiting." Then it chirps to her

"My family. They'll be back. one day. Come on." As they walked over to unkar's she heard scavengers talking about Ash had the R2 unit but calls him a "stranger" when he sells the battle droid parts to him got 60 portions but the other said he gives some to others wanted portions to stay alive as he shows unkar five pieces "these five pieces are worth...let me see here...hmm... One half portion." He said to the girl

"Last week they were a half portion each." She said

"What about the droid?" Unkar points at the droid

"What about him?" She asked him "I'll pay for him." As he brings out the same portions he give to Ash "sixty portions." As the girl was going to have the portions but when she looks at the droid "Actually... The droid's not for sale." As she took her one half portion "come on." As her and the droid walked away from Unkar as he was furious then makes a call "follow the girl and get that droid." As he closed his outpost

(In space and the first order star destroyer )

At the far reaches of planet jakku as an star destroyer had appeared to be newer firing at the tie fighter making an escape "One's coming toward you! My right. Your left. Do you see it?" Said the pilot flying an tie fighter with a other wearing armor appeared to be a stormtrooper "hold on. I see him!" As he fires the lasers and blasted it "Nice shot!" As the pilot was flying towards Jakku "Where're we going?" The trooper asked

"We're going back to Jakku, that's where." Said the pilot

"No, no, no. We can't go back to Jakku. We need to get out of this system." The trooper told him

"I got to get my droid before the First Order does." The pilot mentioned " - What? A droid? -" the trooper was confused "That's right. The BB unit, orange and white. One of a kind." Said the pilot as as the droid he meant was the one back at Jakku

"I don't care what color he is! No droid can be that important!" He said

"This one is, man." The pilot said

We need to get as far away from the First Order as we can. We go back to Jakku, we die." As the pilot explained why "The droid has a map that leads straight to Luke Skywalker." Said the pilot "Oh, you got to be kidding me!" As they were hit going to crash to the planet jakku inside the destroyer was a chrome stormtrooper wearing a cape was a captain checking on the file "FN-2187 reported to my division, was evaluated and sent to reconditioning." The captain was talking to the general

"No prior signs of nonconformity?" Said the general

" this his first offense." She said

"General. They've been hit."

"- Destroyed? - "

"Disabled. They've headed back to Jakku. The CIS projected the crash in the Goazon Badlands." Said the woman checking on the location

"They were going back for the droid. Send a squad to the wreckage." Said the general

(Back at Jakku)

"that Unkar was cruel to those scavengers. And I have to say he's greedy as well. " Said Ash as him along with pikachu and R2 are walking back to the republic ship no luck of finding a ship or search for a engine for the one they're in "I guess were stuck in this planet." Just then Ash spots the tie fighter crashing near his direction near the clone ship "by the name of Arcues that's near our outpost!" As they run there near the site the trooper wakes up seems he scaped by eject as he spots the tie fighter

"Poe! Poe! Poe! Poe! I got you. Poe!" As he search in the wreckage only found Poe's jacket then the fighter sunk to the quicksand then exploded deep by then he walks removed his armor by then he spotted Ash walking to where the crash site was "Hey you there I need help!" When he said that Pikachu has sparks ready as Ash looks at him

"Where did you come from?" Ash doesn't trust him thinking he's a scavenger going to steal R2 "easy I'm friendly I crashed from a tie fighter and I lost a comrade I was rescuing and I need to find a outpost you got to believe me." Ash looks at him then learns he's speaking the truth as he then tells pikachu to stop "my apologizes who are you?" Ash asked his name "Finn...my name is Finn." Said Finn as Ash then introduced himself

"Ash Ketchum nice to meet you Finn if you're looking for a outpost I'll take you there." Said Ash as Finn agreed as Ash made friends with him as they turn back to the same direction to the outpost they walking more Finn was wondering what pikachu is then Ash points out "we're here!" As Finn saw the outpost

(Star destroyer)

"Supreme leader Snoke was explicit. Capture the droid if we can but destroy it if we must." Said the general was talking to a man wearing black clothing and a hood but wears a mask as well "How capable are your soldiers, general" he asked him "I won't have you question my methods." The general said to the figure "They're obviously skilled at committing high treason. Perhaps Leader Snoke should consider using a clone army." That made the general not happy

"My men are exceptionally trained. Programmed from birth."

"Then they should have no problem retrieving the droid. Unharmed." The figure said

"Careful, Ren, that your personal interests... Not to interfere with orders from leader Snoke." Said the general as Ren looks at him "I want that map. For your sake...I suggest you get it." As Ren walks away from the general

(Outpost of Jakku)

Ash, pikachu, R2 and Finn made it to the outpost then Finn noticed the water "water." Finn runs towards the water as pikachu points to Ash where Finn was as they saw him drinking the water from a alien like creature as Ash sweatdrop "Well that is disgusting and not right." Said Ash as he heard a noise "What? OK, get off him!" Ash looks and saw the girl and the droid being ambushed by scavengers but they want the droid

(BB-8 chirps)

"Just what I hate couple of scavengers who stealing droids." Ash and Finn are going to help as the girl actually was a good fighter as they girl defeats them and frees bb-8 "they work for unkar. That guy that wanted you." When Ash hears everything Finn was too close as BB-8 spots them

"Who?" She asked as bb-8 points at Ash and Finn

"Them?" She said as Ash and Finn realise she's running towards them going to attack "Aw muk!" As they're running away from an combat scavenger girl as Finn was more faster as they went passed the scavengers then Finn was hit by her staff and drops to the ground "what's your hurry, thief?" She said to Finn "What? Thief?" Said Finn as bb-8 zaps him "ow! Hey what?" Finn was going to ask as the girl continues

"The jacket this droid says you stole it. Along with a other thief." She said then wants to know where he is as Ash just show up "Finn!" As the girl went for him as she fights him Ash defended himself quite well the girl was stun when he's dodging her as they continue she has her staff close to her neck but she noticed he has her to the ground

"I'm not here to fight and he had a pretty messed up day, all right?" Ash said kindly

"And I'd appreciated it if you stop accusing us of" as the droid zap Finn again "Ow! Stop it!" He said to bb-8 as Ash realised the behavior because of the jacket "were you looking for someone that wears this jacket?" Ash asked as bb-8 nodded then rolls around Ash "where'd you get it? It belongs to his master." She said to them as Finn not realise that's Poe's droid "It belonged to poe dameron. That was his name right? He was captured by the first order. I helped him escape, but our ship crashed and I met him." Finn points at Ash then looks at bb-8 "Poe didn't make it." That made him upset "I tried to help him. I'm sorry." Said Finn as bb-8 rolls away then she looks at Ash

"You there your skills are amazing I ever seen." She was impressed by Ash who has good skills "thanks uh?" She noticed that he don't know her name "my apologise I'm Rey." As Rey introduced herself to Ash "Rey that's a very nice name I heard I'm Ash Ketchum." Said Ash introduced himself to her "oh, why thank you Ash it's a neat name fits you." She said while blushing at him "oh why thank you Rey." Ash was blushing as well first time he ever done it

"You two are with the resistance?" Said Rey as Ash never heard of the resistance as he was going to tell her as Finn then stands up "Obviously. Yes I am. I'm with the resistance. Yeah. I'm with the resistance so was he." Said Finn

"I've never met a resistance fighter before especially ones were good skill ones." Said Rey

"Well, this is what we look like. Some of us. Others look different." Said Finn as Ash hates lies when Finn said he's from the resistance "liar and whoever heard of a resistance flew a different ship." Ash said in his mind as Rey looks at bb-8 "bb-8 says he's on a secret mission. He has to get back to your base." Said Rey

"Apparently, he has a map that leads to Luke Skywalker and everyone's after it." Said Finn as Ash and Rey heard that "Luke Skywalker? I thought he was a myth." Said Rey as Ash now learn about the map "If I help bb-8 then I could find the last Jedi!" Ash said in his mind then bb-8 chirps again "what is it?" Rey asked as bb-8 points at the direction and saw stormtroopers coming to the outpost "So those guys are the threat Arcuse talks about" said Ash as the two troopers were Talking to the scavengers and they point at them then starts chasing them

"What are you doing?" Rey asked Finn who grabbed her hand

"Come on." As they run then the stormtroopers were firing at them "come on bb-8!" Said Finn as they were running from the troopers keep shooting them then Ash stops while Rey and Finn were running "let go of me!" Rey shouted as Finn keeps running "Come on, we gotta move!" Said Finn as he's running "I know how to run without you holding my hand wait where's Ash?" Said Rey as they saw him standing going to fight

"You want bb-8 you have to go through me." Ash has his lightsaber out as the dark blue light appeared that made Rey, Finn, bb-8, the scavengers and the stormtroopers stunned of him holding the lightsaber "He's a Jedi. blast him! "Said the stormtrooper as the two are going to blast him as they fire the blasters at him then Ash was dodging the lasers with his lightsaber it's like that Ash was getting good at this as he keeps dodging then strikes at two stormtroopers with his lightsaber

" call in a air strike." Said the stormtrooper as Ash heard air strike then he still holding his ground as for Rey and Finn, pikachu, bb-8 and R2-P1 "they're shooting at both of us." Said Rey as Finn explained "Yeah. They saw you and Ash with me. You're marked." Said Finn

"Well, thanks for that." Said Rey

"Hey! I'm not the one who chased you down with a stick. Does anyone have blasters here?"" Said Finn as Rey looks at the three "Are you three okay and where's Ash?" Said Rey as pikachu said to her that he's fighting off the stormtroopers as they're running again from the tie fighters as Rey saw Ash still fighting as he had defeated the first stormtrooper " Prepare to die Jedi scum. " said the stormtrooper pointing his blaster at Ash as he's going to fire at him till they see a blue Energy sphere appeared from his hand then Ash fires his Aura Sphere right at the stormtrooper "now to find Rey and my friends." As Ash turns and saw Rey

"Ash those skill that's amazing!" Rey was more impressed then the second stormtrooper was up fires at Rey then Ash saved her as he used his saber and strike the trooper when Ash looks at Rey leaving her more amazed

"Thanks Ash you are a good skilled person." Said Rey as Ash smiled then more tie fighters "time to go!" As they're running from the tie fighters

" We can in the quadjumper! "Said the Rey as they're running to the quadjumper

" Hey, we need a pilot! "Said the Finn

"We've got one." as they learn she's a pilot

"What about that ship. " as Ash points to the left as they looked at it

" That one's garbage! "Said the Rey as the fighter blast the quadjumper as they stopped then they have changed thier mind "The garbage will do." as they're running inside the ship that the girl called it garbage was actually the legendary ship the Millennium Falcon as they're inside the ship "gunner position is down there !"said the Rey as the Finn was heading to the gunner, Ash, pikachu and R2 - P1 are with the girl going to fly the Millennium Falcon

"You ever fly this ship? "Said Ash asked Rey

" Pika " said pikachu as she looks at Ash

" No! This ship hasn't flown in years." as her and Ash are starting the controls as Rey sees how Ash was turning on the ship as the Millennium Falcon was soaring to the air but they have crashed the town just as Unkar appeared outside "Hey That's mine!"said Unkar as they fly the Millennium Falcon

" You know how to fly this ship? " Said Rey was amazed looking at Ash

"I've been studying the ships flying manual in the clone ship Rey and I'm getting a hang of it." Said Ash as they're flying then tie fighters were aftering them "just what we need tie fighters not impressed." Ash said as they're going to loose them while Finn is using the gunner shooting at them "hang on we're going low" said Ash as they're going low Finn continues shooting at them as he can Rey was a good pilot flying the ship as Finn shoots the fighter down

"Nice shot!" Said Rey

"I'm getting the hang of this" said Finn as the fighter hits the cannon "the cannons are stuck in position we have to shake them" said Finn as Ash has a idea as he saw the imperial star destroyer "I got a idea Rey" Ash said as Rey realizes his idea "Get ready!" Said Rey

"Okay for what?" Said Finn as they're flying inside the thrusters of the star destroyer "Are we really doing this?" Shouted Finn as they are going to loose them as they saw the dead end "oh no as the stormtrooper was making a shot then they moved and did a somersault then Finn blast him as they reach to orbit " Nice shooting. " said Rey as Finn was up "Now that was some flying" said Finn talking to them

"Thanks said Ash

" how did you two do that?" Said Finn

"I don't know." Said Rey as Ash heard it "no one trained you that's interesting." Said Ash who was so impressed then Rey looks at him "Ash are you really a Jedi that's my first time seeing one." Rey was very more impressed of seeing Ash an Jedi "first time I was but I'm searching for Luke Skywalker so he can train me to become a full Jedi" as bb-8 rolls around Ash again more happy but nervous "you're okay bb-8 we'll take you to the resistance I know make a promise." Said Ash as R2 nodded as Rey looks at it

"An R2 unit how did you got this one." Said Rey

"I fixed him from the clone ship I stayed at jakku." When Ash said that as Rey looks at him "then you are the one was living here yesterday I can't believe you fixed him." Said Rey seems as if she was falling for him as they heard the pipes bursting

"Help me with this. Quick!" Said rey as they're heading towards the pipes as Ash and pikachu went inside "oh this is not good." Said Ash as Finn asked him "Whoa, what's going on Ash?" Finn asked as they're checking but at the star destroyer "Sir. . . We were unable to acquire the droid on Jakku. " Said the imperial officer telling Ren as he's looking at him "it escaped capture aboard a stolen Corellian YT model freighter. " then Ren begins to speak

"the droid. . .stole a freighter? " then the imperial officer speaks again

"Not exactly, sir. It had help. " Then the figure looks at him more "we have no confirmation. . .but we believe FN -2187 may have helped in the escape." As Ren has his three blade lightsaber out then was slashing at the wall in rage as he deactivated it "Anything else?" Ren asked him "the two were accompanied by a girl and a Jedi." As Ren heard it he used the force to lift him "What girl? Was the Jedi Skywalker." He wants to know

"No the troops said he's younger and very powerful than you." As Ren drops him "I want to know more of this Jedi only I will test his skills." As Ren then looks at the wall once more at the ship rey checks the problems

" It's the motivator. Grab me a Harris wrench, check in there. " said Rey

"How bad is it? "Said Finn

"If we wanna live, not good." Said Rey

" I hate the bad news. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"I hope you hate this Ash, they're now hunting for us now. We've gotta get out of this system! " Said Finn

" BB - 8 said the location of the Resistance base. . .is "need to know"." Said Rey as Ash nodded to her "Rey's right we need to fix the motivator and find the resistance before the first order finds us . If we're taking you there, we need to know . " Said Ash as Finn passes him the Harris wrench

"This? "Said Finn as Ash and pikachu are now helping Rey with the motivator but Ash heard Finn talking to bb-8 " you gotta tell us where your base is." As bb-8 denied "I don't speak that. All right between us...I'm not with the resistance, okay? I'm just trying to get away from the first order. But you tell us where the base is...I'll get you there first droid please." Then Finn heard Ash chuckle "You are so dead when she finds out you lied to her and lied about me in the resistance." Said Ash

"Sorry Ash I just..." As Rey looks at Ash

"Ash I need the pilex driver." As pikachu came with it gives it to Ash then Rey wanted to ask Ash about his friend " Hey Ash, about your cute little friend here what is he? "Said Rey as Ash was fixing the motivator then looks at Rey "His name is pikachu he's my best friend and he's a pokemon " Said Ash as pikachu hops on to Rey's shoulder then gives her a puppy kiss as she smiled " pikachu huh I have to admit he's cute Ash. " Said Rey as pikachu smiled "Pika " said pikachu then Rey asked Ash one more thing

"Ash, how did you use that sphere at the stormtroopers? "Said Rey as Ash knew that he has to tell her and Finn about himself " Rey Finn lied I'm not from the resistance the truth is I'm not from here. " said Ash as Rey and Finn hears what Ash was saying that he's not from around the galaxy. " I'm from the other dimension of my galaxy where humans and pokemon come together in the harmony but the reason I was here is that I've had a dream about a voice calling to me about something is going to happen in my world and the Alpha pokemon Arceus have told me that I was a half aura guardian and half Jedi. " said Ash as Finn was the first to speak

"So that means you're a Aura Jedi right. " Said Finn

" Yes and Arceus has send me here to find the legend himself Luke skywalker. " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as they getting back into repairing the motivator "Ash from the other world I should know more about it from him" rey said while fixing it as well then Finn decided to have fun with her while Ash is fixing

"Did you have a crush on him Rey? Did you find him cute? "Said Finn as Rey looks at him not wanting Ash to hear and Finn sees her blushing

"None of your Business, I'm just Bieng friends with him. " Said Rey

(Power draining )

" What in the name of Arceus is going on? . " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"That can't be good." Said Finn as they're heading to the systems as R2 - P1 tells Ash the bad news "Someone's locked on to us. " said Ash and Rey as they turned away blushing by saying the same time

"All controls are overidden. " Said Rey then they see a light coming from above as Ash looks at the window "see anything. " Said Rey as they notice they're being caught by a ship "it's the first order. " Said Finn as they heard him say that "What do we do? There must be something. " Said Rey

" You said poisonous gas. " Said Finn

" We fixed that. " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Can you unfix it?"said Finn as they're heading to the Motivator going to unfix it so they can release the poisonous gas as they're all inside under as Ash and Rey pull together but have no time as they're going to unfix the pipes "Do you think this will work on the stormtroopers? "Said Rey

" Yeah. Thier masks filter out smoke, not toxins. " Said Finn as they hear the door is opening

"Hurry." said Finn

" We're hurrying. " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as they hear them coming but turns out what came in the Millennium Falcon wasn't the stormtroopers it's an old pilot with a wookie known as the legendary Han Solo and Chewbecca as they see the Millennium Falcon

"Chewie. . .we're home. " Said Han Solo

 **That's it chapter 2 and hope you like the newer version I did of how Ash fixed the droid and meets Rey and Finn for the first time along with bb-8 and if you had any ideas to share with this story also i had a poll set up or any other characters you want him to meet in other stories send me a review or pm and chapter 3 will be Coming soon and enjoy the crossover of Pokémon the Aura Awakens**

 **Review**


	3. Han solo, rathtars and love

**Pokémon the Aura Awakens**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Han solo, Rathtars and Love at first sight**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon and Star Wars the Force Awakens this is the first time of doing the crossover of the story and sorry I was not done with it because can't get in my account the this is where Ash was now in the other world of Star Wars going to help the resistance to find Luke skywalker with the help of his new friends and stop the first order enjoy the return of the story AshXRey, Lemon**

 **A long time ago in a galaxy far far away**

 **Luke Skywalker has vanished in his absence, the sinister FIRST ORDER has risen**

 **from the ashes of the Empire and will not rest until Skywalker, the last Jedi, has**

 **been destroyed. With the support of the REPUBLIC, General Leia Organa leads**

 **the brave RESISTANCE. She is desperate to find her brother Luke and gain**

 **peace and justice to the galaxy. Leia has sent her most daring pilot on a secret**

 **mission to Jakku, where an old ally has discovered a clue to Luke's Whereabouts**

 **but there's more to this story. . .**

(Planet Jakku )

"Chewie we're home said Han as Chewie a nod to check out the ship. Chewie heads off one way, Han in another. The grating above LIFTS OFF - hands in surrender, Rey and Finn look up at Han, who's training his blaster on them, threatening. They're SCARED. Ash and pikachu along with bb-8 were hiding at the other side watching " well pikachu I hate to do this but I have to fight them." He was about to use his lightsaber as Han speaks "Where are the others? Where's the pilot?" Said Han

"...I'm the pilot..." Said Rey as Ash listens at first to be sure if they're friend or foe

"You?" Han response as Chewie moan-talks Rey responds to him " No, it's true: we're the only ones on board." Said Rey as Finn looks at her You can understand that thing?" Said Finn "And "that thing" can understand you too, so watch it. Come on outta there." Said Han as They climb up - BB-8 uses his magnetic arm to quickly pull himself out. Ash then appeared "Who are you?" He said to him "He's with us." Said Rey backed him up "I see now Where'd you get this ship?" Han asked

 **"** Niima Outpost." Said Rey

"Jakku?! That junkyard?" Said Han

 **"** Thank you! Junkyard!" Said Finn

 **"** Told ya we should've double-checked the Western Reaches!" He said to chewie and looks at Rey "Who had it, Ducain?" He asked her "I stole it from Unkar Plutt. He stole it from the Irving Boys, who stole it from Ducain." Said Rey **"** Who stole it from me! Well, you tell him Han Solo just stole back the Millennium Falcon for good." As Han walks away, takes in the ship: it's his again. Doesn't see that Rey is awed. His back to all of them, he smiles. Chewie responds as Han heads toward the cockpit. "This is the Millennium Falcon? You're Han Solo?" Said Rey leave Ash confused about Han solo "I used to be." Said Han

 **"** Han Solo? The Rebellion General?" Said Finn

 **"** No, the smuggler!" Said Rey as Finn looks at Chewie "Wasn't he a war hero?!" Finn ask as Chewie replies: "Yeah, I guess, kinda..." Rey calls out "This is the ship that made the Kessel Run in fourteen parsecs...!" Said Rey as Han enters the cockpit. "Twelve! Fourteen. A moment of private joy." Then he sees something that ANNOYS him "Hey! Some moof-milker put a compressor on the ignition line!" As Han moves to the corridor. "Unkar Plutt did. I thought it was a mistake too, puts too much stress on" said Rey as Ash looks at her "You sure know machines Rey as they!" Said Ash as they three of them both "Stress on the hyperdrive- (who is she? Then:) Chewie, throw 'em in a pod, we'll drop them at the nearest inhabited planet." As they heard that

 **"** Wait! No - we need your help!" Said Rey

 **"** help?" Said Han

 **"** This droid has to get to the Resistance base as soon as possible!" Said Rey

"He's carrying a map to Luke Skywalker. Yup: Han stops in his tracks. You are the Han Solo that fought with the Rebellion. You knew him." Said Finn The mention of Luke has really hit Han. He turns to Finn.

 **"** Yeah, I knew him. I knew Luke." Said Han Suddenly a distant, METALLIC KA-CHUNK!

"Something caught the falcon!" Said Ash

"Pika" said pikachu

"Don't tell me a Rathtar's gotten loose!" Han hurries out - they all follow "Wait - a what?! Did you just say Rathtars? Hey!" Said Finn as The Falcon is parked in this giant freighter's hangar. Han moves to a CONTROL PANEL, they all follow him. "You're not hauling Rathtars on this freighter, are you?" Said Finn

"What's a Rathtar?" Said Ash

"You don't want to know Ash." Said Finn

 **"** I'm hauling Rathtars. On the CONTROL PANEL: IMAGES ON SCREENS FROM ALL AROUND THE SHIP. Including the EXTERIOR, where a TRANSPORT SHIP is LANDING ON THE FREIGHTER. Han is fearful. **"** Oh great. It's the Guavian Death Gang - they must've tracked us from Nantoon." As Han heads off as Rey was asking the same question like Ash said "What's a Rathtar?" Said Rey as Han leads our group down a LONG NARROW HALL lined with cargo containers.

"They're big and dangerous..." Said Han "Y'ever heard of the Trillia Massacre?!" Finn asked them "No." Said both "Good." As They turn a corner "I got three of 'em going to King Prana." Said Han that got Finn freaked out "THREE?! How'd you get them on board?" Said Finn "I used to have a bigger crew." As Chewie GROAN-TALKS, concurring. _AS A HATCH OPENS IN THE FLOOR. "Great now what to do." Said Ash as han looks at them "_ Get below deck and stay there until I say so - don't even think about taking the Falcon." Han told them

"What about BB-8?" Said Rey

 **"** He stays with me - until I get rid of the gang, then you can have him back and be on your way." Said Han

 **"** What about the Rathtars... where are you keeping them?" Said Finn then there was A TERRIFYING BAM: a GROTESQUE RATHTAR GIANT TONGUE SLAMS into the CARGO CONTAINER window behind Finn, whose heart stops. "There's one." Said Han points at one "What are you gonna do?" Said Ash "Same thing I always do: talk my way out of it." Said Han

 **(CHEWIE MOAN-TALKS)**

"Yes, I do. Every time." Han said to the wookie as A PORTAL opens. The GUAVIAN DEATH GANG enters. One man in a SUIT and five SECURITY SOLDIERS in UNIFORMS with ROUND-FACE HELMETS. They turn into and stop at one end of the corridor. Han, Chewie and BB-8 forty feet away in the middle of the long hall. "Han Solo. You are a dead man." Said the man Han smiles innocently, friendly. BB-8 nervously looks back and forth at the gang, and Han. "Bala-Tik. What's the problem?" Han asked Bala tik

 **"** The problem is we loaned you fifty thousand for this job." Below the floor They look up, trying to get a view. "Can you see them?" Rey asked Finn "No." As They start crawling down the crawl space. "I heard you also borrowed fifty thousand from Kanjiklub." Said Bala tik "You know you can't trust those little freaks! How long've we known each other?" While han was talking Rey and Finn arrive under the gang. They WHISPER "They have blasters... " whispered Rey

"A lot of 'em." Said Finn

"Wait where's Ash?" Rey said As Ash was on top listening to the GANG and Han and company in the distance. "The question is how much longer will we know each other? Not long. We want our money back now." Said Bala Tik

"Ya think hunting Rathtars is cheap? I spent that money." Said Han

"Kanjiklub wants their investment back, too." Said Bala tik "I never made a deal with Kanjiklub!" Han told him "Tell that to Kanjiklub. The sound of the portal opening. Han's face goes white as he turns to the OTHER END OF THE CORRIDOR, where KANJIKLUB MEMBERS APPEAR. A GANG in a MEDIEVAL BANDITO style. Han smiles uncomfortably at the Kanjiklub members. Han tries to play it off "Tasu Leech. Good to see you." Said Han as the leader Tasu speaks an alien language

"Wrong again, Solo. It's over for you." Said Tasu as BB-8 is nervous. Finn and Rey react to the sounds of the new gang - start CRAWLING BACK the other way to see them. Ash then was preparing himself to fight in case things get ugly "Boys. You're both gonna get what I promised! Have I ever not delivered for you before?" Said Han

 **"** Yeah."

 **"** Twice!" Han realizes he's right.

"What was the second time?" He asked That BB unit... the First Order is looking for one just like it. And two fugitives along with a Jedi. Finn and Rey suddenly stop crawling, tense. BB-8 hides behind Han's leg. PUSH IN ON Ash and Han as he realizes: Finn and Rey are in real trouble. **"** First I've heard of it." Said Han Below the grating, Finn and Rey look at each other, afraid. "Search the freighter. One of the Kanjiklubbers begins moving down the corridor, AIMING A FLASHLIGHT DOWN BELOW, searching for: FINN AND REY, in a QUIET PANIC BELOW: THEY START CRAWLING FAST in the opposite direction they came. Rey crawls off fast, Finn follows. They quickly arrive at a JUNCTION BOX AREA, Rey looking at the controls. **"** Wait wait wait wait. If we close the blast doors in that corridor, we can trap both gangs!" Said Rey

 **"** Close the blast doors from here?" Said Finn

 **"** Resetting the fuses should do it." As Rey begins RESETTING the FUSES, SPARKS shooting from them as they do. Finn quickly joins in. Rey and Finn FINISH resetting the fuses boxes. Rey smiles optimistically. Finn looks hopeful too.

DOWN AN EMPTY ROW OF LARGE CONTAINERS

which OPEN - and a GIANT RATHTAR - an ENORMOUS, FIERCE AND RAVENOUS LAND OCTOPUS slithers out of the cage as BANKS OF LIGHTS BEGIN GOING OFF, ONE BY ONE. The GANGS look around. Han's eyes go wide - he gets it - and it's bad.

"I got a bad feeling about this..." Said Han

"Rey, Finn what are they doing" ash said Suddenly all the LIGHTS COME ON AGAIN - even down below, where Rey realizes it hasn't gone as planned.

"Oh no." Said Rey

 **"** Oh no, what?" Said Finn

 **"** Wrong fuses." Said Rey

 **"** Kill them! And take the droid! The gangs AIM THEIR WEAPONS JUST AS A RATHTAR APPEARS BEHIND and killed two members SCREAM AND RUN! The gang FIRES BACK - BLASTS FLY! Han and Chewie react, flinching - then turn to Kanjiklub as a RATHTAR APPEARS BEHIND THEM, ROARING DEAFENINGLY! The Gang turns - others run, FIRE AT IT.

Han, Chewie and BB-8 race down the hall - A MEMBER OF THE KANJIKLUB GANG comes around the corner. Han PUNCHES him with one blow, throws him toward the Rathtar. They keep steppin... Then Ash leaps down has his lightsaber active defending himself from the Rathtar asRey and Finn hurriedly crawl through the space below decks.

 **"** This was a mistake!" Said Finn

 **"** Huge!" Said Rey as Two Guavian Death Gang members run through the ship - passing Tasu Leech, who sees another Kanjiklub member down the corridor - who gets GRABBED BY A TENTACLE! Tasu tries to help him, but he gets PULLED UP AND AWAY! Tasu hears a distant terror-scream of a Rathtar, and runs the other way. Other Kanjiklub members YELL at him to avoid that direction - they all turn a corner - a RATHTAR IS THERE AND GRABS THE TWO OTHERS! Tasu FIRES at the beast and RUNS OFF - and we land on a FLOOR HATCH, which opens. Rey and Finn climb out, quickly. They turn a corridor -

 **"** What do they look like?" Rey asked Another corner - and GANG MEMBERS ARE BATTLING A HORRIBLE RATHTAR! Rey COVERS HER MOUTH. "They look like that." Finn yanks her away. They race around another corner - a rathtar chasing them "This way!" Said Finn

 **"** Are you sure?" Said Rey They scream and run off - but Finn is GRABBED, PULLED AWAY fast "Finn!" But the Rathtar's fast and TURNS A CORNER, losing Rey "Rey" TIGHT ON FINN as he's being yanked down the hall, SCREAMING as he struggles to get loose! Rey turns the corner - Finn is gone - nowhere to be seen. "Finn"Without Finn, she is instantly distraught - then she realizes: SHE'S JUST PASSED A CONTROL PANEL! Her eyes light up as she moves to it: a BANK OF VIDEO MONITORS OF THE SHIP - and there's Finn, being dragged by a Rathtar toward an OPEN BLAST DOOR. Rey's hand on the button, she waits... then slams the button The BLAST DOOR INSTANTLY CLOSES ON ONE OF THE RATHTAR'S TENTACLES! It SCREAMS IN PAIN, ITS SEVERED TENTACLE STILL WRAPPED AROUND FINN'S LEG! Finn scrambles up, desperately shaking the sticky tentacle off his leg! Rey arrives, runs to Finn, beaming to see him alive - he is adrenaline-rushed, in shock then Ash came and saw him

 **"** Finn!" Said Ash

 **"** It had me! But the door-!" Said Finn

"Good thing you weren't eaten." Said Ash as an gang member was behind Ash going to shoot but he reflect it with his lightsaber killed him "you are getting a hang of this Ash." Said Finn as Rey found them "Ash, Finn!" Said Rey as They saw her "Finn is safe Rey." Said ash as they're running "That was lucky." Said Rey as Han sees the falcon "I got the door. Cover us!" Said Han

Chewie GROAN-AGREES. Chewie FIRES DOWN THE HALL as Han CROSSES THE CORRIDOR, BB-8 following nervously. As Chewie exchanges blaster fire, Han works the controls. THE HATCH OPENS (FALCON in the distance) - just as CHEWIE IS HIT IN THE SHOULDER BY ENEMY FIRE! He goes down "Chewie! You okay? Han GRABS CHEWIE'S BOWCASTER, FIRES at the DOOR CONTROLS, **"** Wow. Come on! Come on!" Said Han as the tentacle was close to get han but Ash came in time to slash it

"Let's go!" Ash said as he Run with Finn and Rey as they turn into the hangar, toward the Falcon. Han helps WOUNDED CHEWIE up the ramp, sees them. "Han!" As Ash Finn and Rey race past BB-8 - as they go up the ramp, Han says to Rey "You, close the door behind us!" He looks at Finn **"** You take care of Chewie!" Ash, Han and Rey race up the ramp as Finn heads up with Chewie, who SCREAMS WILDLY IN PAIN! Han stands at the navicomputer, hitting switches. Rey enters fast, moves past him to Chewie's seat.

 **"** Hey, where are you going?" Said Han

"Unkar Plutt installed a fuel pump too - if we don't prime that we're not going anywhere." Said Rey

 **"** I hate that guy." As Han sits as, Rey hitting buttons "And you could use a co-pilot." Said Rey "I got one, he's back there." He mention chewie as Han and Rey in the seats "Watch the thrust, we're goin' out of here at lightspeed " said Han

 **"** From inside the hangar? Is that even possible?" Said Rey

 **"** I never ask that question until after I've done it." As A RATHTAR JUMPS ONTO THE WINDSHIELD - REY SCREAMS! Its GIANT MOUTH CHEWING AT THE GLASS! But the Rathtar was been lifted up as han and rey saw Ash was using the force to lift it and pikachu was helping using thunderbolt "Any time Han!" Said Ash as Rey looks at his courage was more impressed that Ash handle it easily then Han works the controls "This is not how I thought this day was gonna go" angle the shields - Hang on back there! IN THE LOUNGE, Chewie is in pain - Finn going through a first aid kit - the ship is HIT again as Ash saw Three GANG MEMBERS race out here and FIRE AT THE FALCON - hitting FUEL LINES, BLASTING THE SHIP HARD! The ship is hit. "Come on baby, don't let me down!" Said Han He hits a switch - but NOTHING.

 **"** What?!" Said Han as Ash let's go of Rathtar then starts defending the ship defecting the lasers with his lightsaber he saw Rey doing something "R2 go help them." As he nodded and helped out But Rey reaches over, hits a switch, matter-of-factly. "Compressor." Said Rey Han doesn't like it but she's right - he hits the switch again and the HYPERDRIVE FIRES! The hangar is FILLED WITH LIGHTSPEED BLAST as the ATTACKING GANG MEMBERS ARE BLASTED BACK LIKE DRY LEAVES. In the cockpit the RATHTAR RIPS AWAY as the Falcon DISAPPEARS IN A STREAK, leaving the cargo ship behind PUSH IN on a HANGAR DOOR where Bala-Tik arrives at the window, SEETHING. Makes a CALL

 **"** Inform the First Order that Han Solo has the droid they want. And it's aboard the Millennium Falcon and we are dealing with a powerful jedi." Said Bala

(Star killer base)

"A pair of TIE fighters roar towards a magnificent PLANET, frozen WHITE. This is the STARKILLER BASE, a natural planet that has been hacked and modified into something sinister. Over this we HEAR a DEEP, almost SOOTHING VOICE. A voice very much in control, of power "The droid will soon be delivered to the Resistance..." KYLO REN and General Hux in a dark space, looking UPWARD at someone addressing them. We're in a massive and dark ASSEMBLY ROOM. Hundreds of DESKS in a stadium arc, focused on a platform known as SUPREME LEADER SNOKE. Not entirely human, at nearly twenty-five feet tall. All of him a STONY GREY. Old, wounded, fragile and powerful, all at the same time.

"... Leading them to the last Jedi. If Skywalker returns, the new Jedi will rise." Said Snoke

"Supreme Leader, I take full responsibility for th-" but Hux was cut off "General! Our strategy must now change." Said the supreme leader "The weapon. It is ready. I believe the time has come to use it. We shall destroy the government that supports the Resistance, the Republic. Without their friends to protect them, the Resistance will be vulnerable, and we will stop them before they reach Skywalker. " said Hux Snoke considers. Almost seems to die for a moment. "Go. Oversee preparations." Said Snoke "Yes, Supreme Leader. General Hux, proud, cocksure, exits. Kylo Ren watches him go. Snoke SITS. A new intimacy in his voice. "There's been an awakening. Have you felt it?" Said Smoke

 **"** Yes." Said Kylo

 **"** There's something more. The droid we seek is aboard the Millennium Falcon. In the hands of your father, Han Solo" said Smoke leaving Kylo Ren reacts with subtle, but real, surprise. "He means nothing to me." Said Kylo

"Even you, master of the Knights of Ren, have never faced such a test. But be warn there's more. I sense a powerful force within a boy but he's a Jedi and something more." That leave Kylo learn that was the same thing his men described " I will meet this Jedi. By the grace of your training, I will not be seduced." Said Kylo as Snoke then said to him "We shall see. We shall see." A gentle, satisfied nod from Snoke, and Kylo Ren, obsessed, filled up, exits. Snoke watches him disappear, a grotesque evil SMILE growing - as he DISINTEGRATES - Snoke has been a HOLOGRAM all along.

In the falcon between the COCKPIT where Han and Rey pilot, ALARMS SOUNDING, problems everywhere, and the LOUNGE where CHEWIE YELPS as Finn nervously works to bandage as Ash was working on the system fixing

"Electrical overload!" Said Han

 **"** I can fix that!" Said Rey

 **"** The coolant's leaking!" He said to her "Try transferring auxiliary power to the secondary tank" said Ash who had told them the problem "Secondary tank, I got it!" Said Rey at the louge CHEWIE HOWLS IN PAIN! Finn hangs in there, wraps a bandage on Chewie's shoulder: Chewie ROARS. BB-8 scurries off. "Chewie, come on! I need help with this giant hairy thing! Stop moving! Chewie!" Said Finn as han talks back from the cockpit "You hurt Chewie, you're gonna deal with me!" Said Han As Finn struggles to bandage the Wookiee "Hurt him?! He almost killed me six times!" Said Finn

(Chewie GRABS HIM by the collar, ROARS)

"Which is fine." Said Finn as Ash came and help which Chewie roared at him first "easy Chewie let me help you." As Ash looks at his own aid kit to see what can help him as he sees a super potion and a Oran berry "Hope it works on Wookies?" As Ash let him eat the berry then he used the super potion to spray his arm Chewie did felt pain a bit as Ash was done bandaging him up

"Whoa you had experience." Said Finn

"At my world with Pokémon yes but wookies new to m...whoa!" Ash was grabbed by the wookie but Chewie was hugging him means a thank you for the injury "I guess that's a word thanks." Said Ash as Rey watches the whole thing but was blushing "This hyperdrive blows there's gonna be pieces of us in three different systems." As Han at the controls when all the alarms STOP. Rey, satisfied, sits in the co-pilot seat. Han is confused.

 **"** What'd you do?" He asked her

 **"** I by-passed the compressor." Said Rey as He looks at her. A little, appreciative laugh. Han exits, walking past BB-8. **"** Move, Ball." Han kneels at Chewie, who lies awake but recovering. Han checks his friend's wound with care.

Chewie MOAN-TALKS.

"Nah, don't say that, you did great. Just rest." Han turns to Finn, Ash who sits at the HOLOCHESS set, BB-8 beside him. "Good job, kid even you Jedi. And thanks." Said Han "You're welcome." Finn has accidentally hit a button on the chess set, and the PIECES appear, looking up at Finn, curiously. The pieces start to FIGHT as Finn fiddles with the controls, trying to turn it off. "So, fugitives, huh?" Said Han as Rey explained

"The First Order wants the map. Finn is with the Resistance... I'm just a scavenger and yes Ash is a Jedi but not from here but a other world." Said Rey Han gives Finn a skeptical once-over as Finn finally manages to TURN THE CHESS SET OFF as Rey enters. Han looks to BB-8. "Let's see whatcha got." Said Han as Ash looks at Bb-8 "Go ahead." Said Ash BB-8 rolls forward - and suddenly PROJECTS A HOLOGRAPHIC They all react. Chewie sits to look up. Han moves through stars, becomes reflective.

 **"** This map's not complete. It's just a piece. Ever since Luke disappeared, people have been looking for him." Han told them

 **"** Why'd he leave?" Said Rey as Ash wants to hear "He was training a new generation of Jedi. One boy, an apprentice turned against him, destroyed it all. Luke felt responsible... He walked away from everything." Han continues as Ash felt bad for what he heard "Do you know what happened to him?" Finn asked him "There're a lot of rumors. Stories. The people who knew him the best think he went looking for the first Jedi temple." Said Han

 **"** The Jedi were real?" Said Rey

 **"** I used to wonder that myself. Thought it was a bunch of mumbo-jumbo - magical power holding together good, evil, the dark side and the light.'Crazy thing is, it's true. The Force, the Jedi, all of it. It's all true" as Han finish talking Rey goes to her quarters to think about what Han said "I thought Jedi are stories but when I saw Ash use the force I have to admit he's a good Jedi I ever met." . A little later Ash comes in to check on her.

"Hey Rey something wrong?" Said Ash as Rey looks at him "no I'm fine Ash is just I never left Jakku all my life but when I met you, Finn, pikachu, the droids, han and Chewie I felt like I was meant to see the galaxy." Said Rey as Ash then smiled

"You know Rey my adventure was so basd since i ran to you. You are a tough girl and a good scavenger maybe when it's over i'll take you to my world someday." Said Ash as Rey was surprised by his words of asking her to see his world "I would like that." As They talk for a moment the the ship suddenly shifts and Ash falls on her and kisses her. They are shocked by the kiss he pulls back "I'm so sorry Rey i didn't mean to..." tries to leave but Rey pulls him back and continues the kiss.

"What's to sorry Ash i had a chance of you to tell you that...I love you." Said Rey as Ash was surprised of that then they smiled kissing more as they held each other moved to somewhere for their romantic moment at the room with the door shut they were kissing and moaning as Ash removes her robes then lifted her shirt but Rey was wearing nothing underneath her shirt as her breasts were shown then Ash was like looking at a Angel "You're beautiful Rey." Said Ash as Rey blush she whispered to him saying "Ash just do it." As Ash was groping her breasts as Rey was gasping "yes Ash yes." Then he starts massaging them now was sucking her right Rey was gasping feeling the touch and loving it "Faster Ash, Faster!" She begged him as he's going faster then ever then he starts pulling down her pants and her shoes leaving her naked

"I bet you love this!" Ash lowers his Head towards her womanhood as he puts his finger in then she gasp "Oh yes Asssh!" She was enjoying it as Ash was going more deeper by then he was licking her she was moaning crazy "Ash I feel it here it comes!" As a flood erupts and landed on Ash

"You enjoyed it Rey." Ash said then she starts kissing him and undressed him showing his chest muscled that hungers her then she continues kissing him then saying "now it's my turn I'm scavenging you." She lowers herself and undid his pants and boxers showing his manhood "this is it." As Rey grabs it then places it in her mouth was bopping it that made Ash hissed "Oh Rey faster more." Said Ash as Rey was going faster like Ash did to her as Ash was helding her buttocks makes rey going lot faster then ever "don't stop Rey!" Ash begged like rey did she's been going on like it for hours "Rey i'm gonna..." As he released his seed in her mouth as she swallows it

"Oh that is so good Ash but were just getting started." Rey pushes him to the floor then was on top of him having his manhood enter her "Ready Ash." Said Rey as Ash smirked "show me what you got Rey." When Ash said it Rey rides him as she was bouncing and her breasts were joggling as Ash was moaning oh Rey yes you're so tight!" Ash shouted moaning as Rey felt him "you're so big and I love it" Rey said moaning as Ash groped her breasts again making her more exciting she's going faster and stroking his raven hair made Ash going fast "I'm gonna cum!" They said as they released their seed and love juice Rey was been covered by his seed then Ash sits up and buried his face into her breasts.

"Ash do it again I love it." Said Rey as Ash granted her wish as he groped her breasts a third time and was moaning "Yes Ash yes that's it!" She said enjoying it and was ready for a massage Ash gives her the was now kissing her neck she loved it then he start the left breast sucking it "Ooooh Assssh Yeeessss Fasssster don't stop!" Rey wanted him to don't stop as Ash was sucking faster then ever as Ash drinked her milk They come together then go for one more time as Ash was on top of Rey

"Ready Rey we can stop if you want to" said Ash he don't want to hurt Rey then she kissed him "Ash i love you for all my heart i am a virgin and i want to be with you as my true love." Said Rey as Ash smiled at his true love as he was kissing her then was thrusting slowly to her as Rey felt the pain but was strong will "Yes, Ash, more faster don't stop my Jedi!" She shouted as Ash was going more faster than ever to her as Rey was stroming his hair again and has her legs wrapped around his waist as he was thrusting her to the wall then was still continuing making love to each other "Rey i'm gonna cum!" Said Ash still thrusting her

"Inside Ash deeper!" As Ash went deep and released his seed as they we're exhausted Rey was resting on his chest "Oh Ash this is so good and amazing." Said Rey who was snuggling on his chest then Ash gives her something around her neck as Rey saw a stone "It's a Aura gem i give it to you as a gift it said once you give it to someone special they will be together forever." Said Ash as Rey loved her gift as she kissed him

"Thank you Ash." Then Rey starts kissing him again "care to continue till we get there Ash." Said Rey wanted to continue making love as Ash then held her "You bet i want to Rey my love" as they continue more This time Rey is under Ash and they make love again and they're going to be together forever

 **That's it chapter 3 and hope you like the newer version I did of how Ash meets Han solo and Chewie now had faced rathtars and now him and Rey are now together and you get to see the first AshxRey lemon scene and if you had any ideas to share with this story also i had a poll set up or any other characters you want him to meet in other stories send me a review or pm and chapter 4**

 **will be Coming soon and enjoy the crossover of Pokémon the Aura Awakens**

 **Review**


	4. maz castle fall of the Republic

**Pokémon the Aura Awakens**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Maz castle and the fall of the new republic**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon and Star Wars the Force Awakens this is the first time of doing the crossover of the story and sorry I was not done with it because can't get in my account the this is where Ash was now in the other world of Star Wars going to help the resistance to find Luke skywalker with the help of his new friends and stop the first order enjoy the return of the story AshXRey, Lemon**

 **A long time ago in a galaxy far far away**

 **Luke Skywalker has vanished in his absence, the sinister FIRST ORDER has risen**

 **from the ashes of the Empire and will not rest until Skywalker, the last Jedi, has**

 **been destroyed. With the support of the REPUBLIC, General Leia Organa leads**

 **the brave RESISTANCE. She is desperate to find her brother Luke and gain**

 **peace and justice to the galaxy. Leia has sent her most daring pilot on a secret**

 **mission to Jakku, where an old ally has discovered a clue to Luke's Whereabouts**

 **but there's more to this story.**. .

On board the millennium falcon at the room still locked Ash was seen laying on top of Rey still naked together they're taking a quick nap together then they both wake up "Hello my Scavenger." Ash said as Rey kiss him "My Aura Jedi." said Rey as Ash held her waist "Were just close to our location." Ash replied which Rey held him "Ash I enjoy our romantic moment we have well I am thinking we shall do it again." Rey said but she feel his hand squeezing her butt made her moan

"I am thinking the same thing about you." Ash said as they smile then start kissing and making out each other Rey turns him around she lowers down focus on Ash's rod she starts teasing him starts stroking made Ash moan "Ooooh Rey..." he said then she place his rod in her mouth starts bopping "Yeah...Yeah...Rey keep going" Ash said as Rey continues bopping faster and licking Ash starts stroked her beautiful hair she been continuing a hour

"Reyyyyy" as Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts Rey swallows it and was cleaning her breasts Ash turns her around "Now it's my turn for the scavenging Rey." as Ash was groping her breasts and starts massaging them "Oooh ohhh Ash that's it keep going." Rey moaned more when Ash starts licking and pinching her nipples gently then starts sucking her left breast Rey gasped "Oooohhhh that's it Ash drink my portions big boy." she moaned more letting Ash continue going faster then he starts sucking her right breast Rey feels herself getting wet "Keep going Ash..." Ash never stops as he finish drinking her milk then Ash held her hips staring at her smooth womanhood then Rey grabbed his rod again as they start licking and bopping

Ash and Rey feel each other as Ash is eating her up and Rey goes faster as Ash's tongue went deeper in her but they never stop as they feel thier limit Rey release her floods of love juice on Ash as he swallows it and Ash had his seed fire in her mouth once again "You are more Kinky than last time Rey." Ash said then he held her cute ass and had his rod inside and started pounding her "Oooooooh Yeeessss Ashhhhhh fuck me harder!!!!!" Rey shouted as Ash goes to town in her "Msn she's tough, tight, beautiful and i like her more." Ash admit that she's tough as he goes faster like a jackhammer Rey is getting more horny and feel her breasts juggling "Man Ash is still good and i love that guy!!!!" she said in her mind as she feels her limit "Rey I'm gonna..." Ash said still pounding "Oooooh yeeeaaaah Ash inside me!!!!!!!" as he fires his seed in her ass they start kissing once again then Rey go one last round before they make landfill on the planet.

"Ash it's now my turn." she tackled him Rey is on top of him and place his rod in her pussy "ready for the grand finale." she said with a seductive as they kiss Rey place Ash's face on her breasts and starts rubbing made Ash's rod more harder as She rides him her hands on his chest as she starts bounces "Oooh Rey yes you are my naughty Scavenger..." Ash moaned but notice she then stops but then moves her hips humping his dick

"Yes yes Ash Fuck me...Fuck me harder make me feel the love Cum me again...more...more." she begs him to come again but when he tries to hold her hips she grapes his wrists and pins them over his head and she kisses him. She "Ash for now I'm in control and you have to beg for it" as Rey continues humping faster "Rey...Rey...Rey keep going faster i love it." Ash begged as Rey let's his hands go and they kiss once more as they all feel thier limit "I'm cumming!!!!!" as they release thier seed and love juice each other Rey snuggles close to Ash with a smile "Ash i never been more happy...I use to be alone at Jakku with no one but you came to my life" She's quite happy and ecstatic to be with somebody now she doesn't feel alone anymore

"I feel the same Rey when I was alone but I feel a connection a true connection to you Rey...I love you more." Ash said feels like he has a real connection with her and that he truly does love her deeply then An alarm rings on the millennium falcon.

"That's our stop ready to go." Ash said as Rey kiss him "You bet and Ash mind...you...dress me." she said feel embarrassed and blush but Ash picks up her clothes "Anything for you Rey" Ash replied as he starts dressing her Rey held him more when he was done he got his clothes on and open the door and they are on the move. Han to toggle some switches. BB-8 cuts off the hologram. Chewie rises and moans to Han, but Han motions for Chewie to lay back DOWN:

"No, you rest." then he looks at Ash, Rey and Finn "You want my help? You're getting it. Gonna see an old friend. She'll get your droid home. This is our stop." said Han as he leaves towards the cockpit, Ash, Rey and Finn following. they exit from lightspeed revealing a BEAUTIFUL GREEN PLANET ahead called TAKODANA.

Han pilots. Finn and BB-8 beside him, Rey as co-pilot. Han notices Rey looking out the windshield, almost in tears. "Rey are you okay." Ash asked as Rey nodded "Yes Ash I'm fine. I didn't know there was this much green in the whole galaxy... " she said to him "Wait till you see my world Rey you might have a great life here." he said as Rey held him close Han watches them sees a vulnerability that touches him.

they start walking an endless green forest showing a castle on a picturesque LAKE. The Falcon lands near the castle, among dozens of worn, smallish freighters.

(NEAR MAZ'S CASTLE - DAY)

Ash and Rey steps off the Falcon, with pikachu, R2 and BB-8 at her side. they takes in the towering stone CASTLE, FOREST to one side, LAKE to the other. Serene, beautiful, all new to her.

(MILLENNIUM FALCON - LOUNGE AREA)

a storage unit opens. Han rummages, retrieving old BLASTERS. Finn arrives behind him, concerned. "Hey, Solo -- I'm not sure what we're walking into here --" as Finn was cut off "D'you just call me "Solo"?" he said to him "Sorry. Han-- Mr. Solo. You should know, I'm a big deal in the Resistance. Which puts a real target on my back. Are there any conspirators here? First Order sympathizers?" said Finn

"Listen big deal, you've got another problem. Women always figure out the truth." then he Hands him a BLASTER. HAN "Always." as Han walks off. Finn watches him go, wracked with guilt.

(MAZ'S CASTLE - DAY)

Han hands Rey a blaster pistol as she stands at looks at the castle. "You might need this." Han said to Rey

"I think I can handle myself." Rey told him "I know you do. That's why I'm giving it to you. Take it." Han replied as Rey picks it up. Grips it. "You know how to use one of these?" he asked her "Yeah, you pull the trigger." Rey said

"There's a little bit more to it than that. You got a lot to learn. You got a name?" said Han

"Rey." said Rey

"Rey. I've been thinkin' about bringing on some more crew, Rey. A second mate. Someone to help out. Someone who can keep up with Chewie and me, appreciates the Falcon." Han tells her

"Are you offering me a job?" Rey said feel amazed "I wouldn't be nice to you. It doesn't pay much." said Han

"Han I know You're offering me a job but...If me and Ash be separated i fear if i be alone again." said Rey as Han understand "I didn't say just you i want the Jedi to join." he said to her "You're offering us a job." Ash said

"I'm thinking about it." he said as Rey wants to say yes. But something stops her. "Well?" he asked them "If you were, I'd be flattered. But I made my choice to see what Ash's home Kanto looks like." she said to him as Han looks at her, questioningly.

"Kanto?" he said as Rey looks off, in thought. Yeah, Kanto. I've already been

alone at Jakku too long." she said as Han looks at Chewie "Chewie, check out the ship as best you can. It's too bad. Chewie kind of likes you too." as Han heads off. Ash holds on to Rey's hand.

"You made a good choice." he said as Rey rest her head on his shoulder

(MAZ'S CASTLE - DAY)

Han walks them to the castle. "Solo, why are we here again?" said Finn

"To get your droid on a clean ship." he said as Rey look confused "Clean?" then Han spoke more "Do you think it was luck that Chewie and I found the Falcon? If we can find it on our scanners, the First Order's not far behind. Want to get BB-8 to the Resistance? Maz Kanata is our best bet." he said to them

"We can trust her, right?" Finn sdkef him "Relax, kid. She's run this watering hole for a thousand years. Maz is a bit of an acquired taste, so let me do the talking. And whatever you do, don't stare... " ssid Han "At what?" said both "Any of it." he said as The door opens. Music. Madness.

(MAZ'S CASTLE - MAIN ROOM - DAY)

they enter a room full of rough and odd ALIENS AND HUMANS, who gamble, drink, scheme, negotiate, argue -- until we end up on the BACK of a tiny, thousand year-old, four foot tall ALIEN, who suddenly STARTS, as if SENSING something -- the Alien stare at them she is female, wearing large Adjustable goggles. her name is Maz Kanata. "Han Solo!" she said as Everyone turns to look. It's all quiet in here.

"Oh boy. Hey, Maz!" he said as a noise returns. Maz walks to them, pushes someone away. "Where's my boyfriend?" said Maz as Han spoke "Chewie's working on the Falcon." he said to her "I like that Wookiee. I assume you need something. Desperately. Let's get to it." as Maz walks off, gesturing for them to follow. Ash, Rey and Finn are confused. Han indicates for them to follow. They do -- passing the enormous grummgar who sits with vixen BAZINE NETAL, who watches them suspiciously. A small droid (GA-97), who turns its head to see BB-8 following Rey across the room. GA-97, now animated, makes a small Transmitting sound "Alert the Resistance. Their missing droid is here!" the droid said then Bazine enters a shadowy space, stealthily makes a call on a communicator. she's a spy "Inform the First Order... I've found the droid." she said

(STARKILLER BASE - DAY)

A massive Star Destroyer hovers over the hacked ice A dark space. Kylo Ren, addresses someone whom we do not see. "Forgive me. I feel it again. The pull to the light. Supreme Leader senses it. Show me again, the power of the darkness, and I will let nothing stand in our way. Show me, Grandfather, and I will finish what you started." As his emotion builds, he stands and heads off who he was talking to: the burnt, ashen, ghostly deformed mask of darth vader.

(MAZ'S CASTLE - TABLE - DAY)

Ash sits down first at the table then Rey had sneakily sits on him "Mind i sit next to you." said Rey then Ash smiled "Of course Rey." as he rests his head on her shoulder and has his arms around her. Much to Finn dismay. "Damn whst did he got that i didn't?" ssid Finn as Han laughs "I was the same way with Leia during my youth." as he was thinking back to how he acted around Leia then Maz is putting together some food "A map to Skywalker himself? You're right back in the mess." said Maz

"Maz, I need you to get this droid to Leia." said Han as Maz denied "Hmm. No. You've been running away from this fight for too long. Han, nyakee nago wadda. Go home!" said Maz

"Leia doesn't want to see me." Han said to her Ash wonder why Han didn't want to see the general "Please, we came here for your help." said Finn

"What fight?"said Rey

"The only fight: against the dark side. Through the ages, I've seen evil take many forms. The Sith. The Empire. Today, it is the First Order. Their shadow is spreading across the galaxy. We must face them. Fight them. All of us." said Maz as Ash understand "They must be stopped including the war" Ash replied

"There is no fight against the First Order! Not one we can win. Look around. There's no chance we haven't been recognized already. I bet you the First Order is on their way right" as Finn stops, seeing Maz adjusting her goggles, scrutinizing him -- her eyes get HUGE.

"What's this? What are you doing?" Finn asked as Maz adjusts the goggles again. Her eyes get impossibly BIGGER. She grunts recognition. She hoists herself on the tabletop, knocking over food and plates, crawling towards Finn. "Solo, what is she doing?" said Finn

"I don't know, but it ain't good." Han replied to Finn "If you live long enough you see the same eyes in different people. I'm looking at the eyes of a man who wants to run." said Maz as he eye on her "You don't know a thing about me. Where I'm from. What I've seen. You don't know the First Order like I do. They'll slaughter us. We all need to run." said Finn as Ash snd Rey are stunned. Maz, not so much. She crawls back to her chair. She points to some pirates in the corner. "You see those two? They'll trade work for transportation to the Outer Rim. There, you can disappear."said Maz as Finn sees them. Considers. "Finn where are you going." said Ash

"Come with me." he said to them "What about BB-8? We're not done yet. We have to get him back to your base." Rey tells him "I can't." as Finn stands to leave. He offers the gun back to Han. "Keep it, kid." he said as Finn heads off. Ash and Rey gets up to follow. Maz dials her lenses back to normal, and turns to Han. "Who's the girl and the boy?" she asked then Finn Who has arrived at the table with the ALIEN SMUGGLERS. "I was told you could get me to the Outer Rim." then Ash and Rey barges into the conversation, interrupting. "What are you doing?" Rey said as Finn gets up to talk to them. "Don't leave without me." he said to the big head Embarrassed, Finn moves his friends away. "You can't just go. I won't let you." said Rey then Finn spoke "I'm not who you think I am." he said

"Finn, what are you talking about?" Rey then heard Ash spoke "Finn lied he's not Resistance. he is not a hero. he's a Stormtrooper." his words stop Rey "Ash is telling the truth Like all of them, I was taken from a family I'll never know. And raised to do one thing... But my first battle, I made a choice. I wasn't going to kill for them. So I ran. Right into you. And you looked at me like no one ever had. I was ashamed of what I was. But I'm done with the First Order. I'm never going back. Ash, Rey, come with me." said Finn

"Don't go." said Rey

"Take care of yourself. Please." as Rey looks at him, crushed. With quiet resignation, Rey watches Finn return to the aliens... And all three head off. He gets to the front door and walks through it. Rey is heartsick, but she turns and felt Ash hugged her

"Sorry Rey I never should've tell the truth." Ash sasaid but Rey hold him tight in tears "You never leave me will you Ash?" Rey tells him feel afraid she will be alone "No i won't Rey we must get BB-8 to the Resistance." Ash said to her Rey smilepd in relief but they heard the sound of a young girl in anguish, crying. "Rey wait" Ash said ss they follows the sound into the castle, turning so they can't see that Finn has looked back at them one last time.

(MAZ' CASTLE - BASEMENT CORRIDOR - DAY)

Ash and Rey steps down into the basement corridor. Pikachu, R2 and BB-8 follows her. Walking carefully and confused, Rey is not sure why she's down here. She can hear the echoing sounds of a young girl crying. She heads down the hall... to the very end, where there is a door. It is almost as if a soulful vibration draws them closer. Ash looks at the door lock and the door opens "What is it showing." Ash said Hesitant, him and Rey enters.

(MAZ'S CASTLE - CRYPT ROOM - DAY)

they move into the dark, small, vaulted storage room. Old treasures line the floors and walls, but there is something specific Rey is drawn to: on a table, an old wooden box. She moves to it, unsure, afraid, as if an energy from inside the box has been calling her here. pikachu, R2 and BB-8 nervously follows.

"Rey?" Ash said as Rey reaches out, very slowly, to touch the box. A moment heavy with tension. Rey opens the box and sees inside

"Is that a lightsaber?" Ash said staring at the lightsaber. With hesitation, Rey reaches towards it, but they cannot resist. As her hand makes contact with it, there is the piercing sound of a lightsaber igniting. She moves her hand away, as they hear a mechanical breathing sound. Then they see behind them something impossible: a hallway of from deep inside cloud city. Disembodied voices fill the air. "NO!" they hear the young girl voice they stand looks around, confused by all they see and hears. -- Turns and sees, through a doorway. Ash and Rey run down the corridor, but it all tilts -- turns -- and they lands on the wall -- which is now the ground -- dried grass. they turn to look and see a burning temple at night. Ash see R2-D2 who watches the flames and a man appears He falls to his knees, reaches out to the droid with a mechanical right hand. rain begins to fall and day turns to night and they look and see a warrior as he is stabbed by a fiery lightsaber! He screams and falls to the ground they all see this as a nightmare battlefield.

"Rey" said Ash helps Rey up to her feet, frightened by what they sees. Kylo Ren and the knights of Ren, "Why am i seeing this why am I involved of this" Ash said as the rain stops and sunlight illuminates them then they turn to look and see A little girl.

"Who is she? Ash said as Rey see this "That's me" Ash now see that girl was Rey as a child. She is sobbing, hysterical. Unkar Plutt's meaty hand holds her thin arm. She is on Jakku, watching a starship fly into the sky, abandoning her.

"No, come back!" she said

"Quiet, girl!" as The ship flies towards the desert sun, which is strangely eclipsed, as if being eaten by darkness. Ash and Rey looks around to see they are In a barren snowy woods at night Rey's losing her mind, confounded and lost and she gets to her feet, her breath seen in the frigid air "Rey come let's go." Ash said to her and then: the sound of clashing lightsabers are heard they move through the woods, toward the sound. Rey stay close to Ash heart pounding, when Kylo ren emerges from the trees they stopped they they fall and land at the basement Ash helps Rey up on her feet once more we better go" ad they are out of the room, suddenly sitting in the hall, out of breath, alarmed and perplexed. they hear something and turns to look. Maz stands at the end of the corridor, realizing what has just happened.

"What was that? I shouldn't have gone in there." said Rey

"That lightsaber was Luke's. And his father's before him and now, it calls to you!" said Maz as Ash and Rey stands, fast Rey Still overwhelmed, emotional, speechless.

"I have to get back to..." Rey see Ash holding her hand to calm her "Han told me." Maz reaches out, hold Rey's hand "Dear child. I see your eyes. You already know the truth. Whomever you're waiting for on Jakku, they're never coming back. But... there's someone who still could." said Maz

"Luke." said Rey

"The belonging you seek is not behind you. It is ahead. I am no Jedi, but I know the Force. It moves through and surrounds every living thing. Close your eyes. Feel it. The light. It's always been there. It will guide you. The saber. Take it. Rey suddenly stands." said Maz

"I'm never touching that again. I don't want any part of this." as Rey runs off, passing Maz. "Rey come back!" Ash was going after her Rey's mind is spinning she can't take it she turns and heads off, fast. BB-8 follows her. Maz was watching them go. she sigh feeling for the them.

(MAZ'S CASTLE - DAY)

Rey exits the castle, needs to run, but doesn't know where. Heads toward the woods. Rey moves through the foliage, heart racing until Ash finally catches up with her. "Rey stop." Ash said to her as Rey is very distraught "Sorry Ash I just fon't want to..." Rey doesn't want to talk about it but Ash has her holding her in his arms holding her head and rubbing her back "It's okay Rey if you don't want to talk about it I won't pressure you." he said to Rey as She cries into his shoulder Ash to comfort her "you had a vision. And it scared you." said Ash as Rey then talks about her past

"I was left behind on jakku. And all my life I believed that someday my parents may come back for me. But it was a lie to keep myself going" she said Ash feels for her and says nothing just lets her hold him tight and cry Ash in his mind was thinking "Should i tell her what i saw in the vision." Ash is about to tell her "Rey I believe that Luke Skywalker is your..."

(STARKILLER BASE - ASSEMBLY AREA - DAY )

A massive rally: a thousand stormtroopers, tie fighters, officers and vehicles. brutalist structures, mountainous snowy landscape. Addressing them at a podium, flanked by red first oder banners, is Hux. "Today is the end of the Republic! The end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder! At this very moment, in a system far from here the New Republic LIES to the GALAXY while secretly supporting the treachery of the loathsome Resistance. This fierce machine which you have built, upon which we stand, will bring an end to the Senate! To their cherished fleet! All remaining systems will bow to the First Order! And will remember this... as the last day of the Republic!"

"FIRE!" Hux TURNS to give the signal as as the thousand Stormtroopers TURN to face an endless snowy landscape. what is about to happen, eerily an impossible blast of fire lihht like a atomic bomb blasts from miles away into the sky Seconds later, a terrible explosion roar! The Troopers -- everyone -- is nearly pudhed back by the force of it the magnitude! Many have to cover thier eyes! For miles around the firebeam, ice and snow melts instantly! Runoff tunnels flooded with an ocean of fresh water. Airborne creatures by the thousands burst from trees and take flight. Hux watches, his eyes wild with power and evil. From his eyes

(STAR DESTROYER BRIDGE - DAY)

Kylo ren watches the Starkiller firing.

(MAZ' CASTLE - DAY)

Finn boards the Alien Freighter. The SOUND FROM THE SKY makes him turn back. He sees the PATH OF FIRE and his blood runs cold, his heart sinks.

( REPUBLIC SYSTEM - NIGHT)

At a massive distance we see planets the Republic Capital System a powerful hit by the vast fireblast which obliterates all

(REPUBLIC CITY - NIGHT)

The galaxy CENTER OF GOVERNMENT at impressive structures. Senators and dignitaries look in uncomprehending horror to the night sky. light growing- from a grest distance a circle of fire lika a small sun appearing out of nowhere and massive turning night to day And in seconds the fire blocks out everything else and the entire planet of hosnian prime is incinerated

(MAZ'S CASTLE - DAY)

A crowd of ALIENS files out from inside, all eyes on the FIRE IN THE SKY. Dozens of LANGUAGES exclaiming fear and horror. Find Han and Chewie moving out, looking up.

"It was the Republic." said Finn as Han and Chewie turn as Finn arrives, moving quickly through the crowd. With dread: "The First Order, they've done it. Where's Ash and Rey?" said Finn as Ash and Rey saw the planets been incinerated "The first order how is this possible for them to destroy the planets." Ash said even Rey couldn't believe it Then they heard a beep turns to see BB-8, catching up with them

"What are you doing?" said Rey as bb-8 beeps "You have to go back." ssid Ash ss he beeps again "BB-8. No, you can't you have to go back, you're too important. They'll help you." said Rey Then, another sound was heard they look up in front of the system attack, A fleet of first order ships roar overheard towards the castle "Ash they're here." she said

 **That's it of ch 4 of aura awakens hope you enjoy it and sorry for the long wait it's been a busy year and i heard about the rise of Skywalker so i made Rey as Luke's daughter in the story and I'll do a AshXReyXAhsoka story as well which it takes place in the clone wars and connect to the light universe so enjoy**


	5. chapter 5

**Pokémon the Aura Awakens**

 **Chapter** **5**

 **Maz castle** **Attack and the resistance arrived**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon and Star Wars the Force Awakens this is the first time of doing the crossover of the story and sorry I was not done with it because can't get in my account the this is where Ash was now in the other world of Star Wars going to help the resistance to find Luke skywalker with the help of his new friends and stop the first order enjoy the return of the story AshXRey, Lemon**

 **A long time ago in a galaxy far far away**

 **Luke Skywalker has vanished in his absence, the sinister FIRST ORDER has risen**

 **from the ashes of the Empire and will not rest until Skywalker, the last Jedi, has**

 **been destroyed. With the support of the REPUBLIC, General Leia Organa leads**

 **the brave RESISTANCE. She is desperate to find her brother Luke and gain**

 **peace and justice to the galaxy. Leia has sent her most daring pilot on a secret**

 **mission to Jakku, where an old ally has discovered a clue to Luke's Whereabouts**

 **but there's more to this story.**. .

(INT. MAZ'S CASTLE - BASEMENT CORRIDOR - DAY)

in the basement Maz leads Han, Finn and Chewie down the hall, fast "I've had this for ages..." said Maz

(MAZ'S CASTLE - TREASURE ROOM - DAY)

Maz opens the box -- holds out the lightsaber to Finn "Kept it locked away." said Maz as Han see the lightsaber "Where'd you get that?" Han asked her "A good question for another time." then she looks at Finn "Take it! Find your friends!" said Maz then Finn grabs it as the room is shaken by an above ground attack.

"Those beasts! They're here!" Maz shouted out as the first order attack

(EXT. FOREST - DAY)

Ash, Rey and BB-8 race fast back toward the castle -- explosion sounds can be heard from the direction they're headed! Ash, Rey races through the trees -- sees Maz' castle -- bieng destroyed by the first order ships "This is not good." Ash said seeing Aliens running obliterating by screaming tie fighters then the other fighters and transporters land to the castle Stormtroopers attacking, "Ash we need to get BB-8 out of here!" Rey tells him as Ash agreed Just then, filtered radio calls get Ash and Rey's attention: nearby stormtroopers have spotted them,

and fire

"hold position!" said the stormtrooper ss Ash and Rey takes cover, Rey grabs her blaster realizes safety is on she switches off the safety and fires Ash used his lightsaber they hit four troopers "Let's go Rey!" Ash replied as they retreat, calls to BB-8: BB-8 follows Ash and Rey away from the castle, firing back at more chasing Troopers!

(EXT. MAZ' CASTLE RUINS - DAY)

Kylo Ren moves through the debris. A Stormtrooper approaches "Sir, the droid was spotted heading west, with a girl and the jedi." said the stormtrooper as Kylo Ren looks back sharply, in Ash and Rey's direction

(EXT. FOREST - DAY)

Ash, Rey and BB-8 move swiftly, terrified -- she stops them "You have to keep going, stay out of sight, we'll try to fight 'em off." Rey tells him as BB-8 BEEPS; bravely through her fear "I hope so, too." Ash tells him then BB-8 beeps and heads off

"Rey let's go!" as him and Rey runs and takes cover behind a massive, mossy tree. tight on Rey's terrified face as Ash touch her shoulder calming her down as she lean to his shoulder

(EXT. CASTLE DEBRIS - DAY)

Han, Chewie, Finn and Maz, exhausted, climb up, peek through debris. "Come on, Chewie!" said Han then Maz turns to Finn "Ash, Rey and BB-8, they need you. Now go." Maz said

"I need a weapon." Finn said as Maz grabs his wrist -- holds up his hand the saber "You have one!" she said as He looks at her questioningly he's supposed to use the lightsaber?!

He turns it on. hsn and chewie run, take cover from blasts firing back at Stormtroopers, taking some out! "Hey, can I try that?" Han borrows Chewbacca's bowcaster, fires on Stormtroopers and sends them flying.

"I like this thing." said Han gives the bowcaster back to chewie finn surprises a stormtrooper with the lightsaber, then another! Untrained, he's athletic, brave, impressive. One Stormtrooper has a MACE

"Traitor!" he said then FINN and the trooper with the mace battle. The Mace Trooper knocks Finn down! The Stormtrooper is about to end him, when the stormtrooper is shot and falls! Wide-eyed Finn sees Han run over, having fired the blast! Han helps him up. "You okay, Big deal?" Han said

"Thanks!" But ten stormtroopers come over a rise, blasters aimed. "Don't move!" the stormtrooper said pointing at them "we have targets in custody!" the pther said No way out, they drop thier weapons tight on the lightsaberlightsaber as it hits the ground a stormtrooper picks it up. Han's mind races as a sqaud of troopers appears behind them. Finn, Han and Chewie are marched by Stormtroopers back toward a transport, hands on their heads. But then a familiar roar ripping across the lake Han turns -- they all do: coming toward them across the water, X-Wings and spacecraft appear, begin firing at the first order ships! push in on Han, hope surging

"We have incoming at two-eight-point- six! Move! Dispatch! Move! Scramble all squads! Repeat, scramble all squads! Anti-air cover en route to our position!" as they're scrambling

"It's the Resistance." One X-WING in particular -- marked in black swoops down and takes out the parked tie fighters and Troopers!

(INT. POE'S X-WING - DAY)

"It's Poe Dameron at the stick of his X-wing. POE Go straight ahead and don't let these dogs scare you!" said Poe

"Copy that!"

"We're with you, Poe!" The Stormtroopers around Finn, Han and Chewie scatter, tossed in explosions the lightsaber lands again. finn picks it up

"Quick!" said Han Chewie picks up his Bowcaster, Han takes the blaster. Shoots a Trooper. "Woohoo! YEAH! That's one helluva pilot!" said Finn

(INT. POE'S X-WING - DAY)

"WOOHOO!"

(EXT. FOREST - DAY)

In the darkened woods, Ash and Rey are preparing themselves "Ash i never been scarrd before but..." Rey said terrified as Ash calmed her down

"you won't lose me i promise." Ash said as Rey understands and keeps her blaster aimed. Her eyes dart around for her pursuer. And then they heard a unique sound of Kylo ren's rssping lightsaber coming to life a sound they heard before in the vision. Ash and Rey were saparated as Rey's heart skips a beat: she's even more scared now. Kylo Ren appears from behind a tree

"The jedi where is he!" he said talking about Ash but Rey fires her blaster again and again -- Kylo Ren moves toward them, using his lightsaber to deflect every blast she fires ferociously, but Kylo Ren keeps coming! His hand rises -- Rey suddenly stops then gasps unable to move

"You'reThe girl I've heard so much about." He walks around her, slowly, she won't let herself cry.

"The droid." He comes around to see her face. After a scary beat he whips his saber up to her eyes, illuminating her face. "Where is it?" as Kylo didn't focus behind him Ssh fires his aura sphere at him "You leave her alone!" Ash said to him as Kylo stares at him "The jedi with special powers." as the two had thier lightsabers begin to fight

while the battle between resistance and first order troops, reflected in the still lake "Request air support" said the stormtrooper

(EXT. FOREST - DAY)

Ash and Kylo Ren continues fighting with thier lightsabers seeing his skills were quick Kylo turns off his saber, he reaches up levitate Ash up then he reaches towards his face. Ash can't move, strains in agony.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Rey said points her blaster at him After a beat, surprised by what he finds, he removes his hand. She is relieved but still afraid.

"I won't hurt him i only want The map. You and him seen it." Rey is horrified.as she see His lightsaber to his face again. Ash felt the pain but stay strong, tears stream to Rey's eyes. Kylo Ren, taking more from her mind... She stares at him, terrified, straining in agony

"mid-interrogation" as he turns towards the sound of the explosions, then Stormtroopers approch through the woods.

"Sir, Resistance fighters! We need more troops." said the stormtrooper as Kylo Ren turns back to Rey, his hand still on her face. "Pull the division out. Forget the droid. We have what we need." a gesture A from Kylo Ren but Ash spoke out "No spare Rey you take me instead!" as Rey heard what Ash said to Kylo "You will sacrifice yourself for her and the droid." he said to him

"Yes you found a jedi that's what you were searching. Let her go and I'll be your prisoner." as Kylo accepts his offer and Rey loses consciousness, falls from frame! then the stormtroopers cuffed Ash

(EXT. CASTLE DEBRIS - DAY)

the black-marked X-wing swoops down again, firing, exploding another tie fighter on the ground stormtrooper Pull back the tree line! Han and Chewie dodge debris, firing and taking out troopers Finn takes out 2 troopers with the blaster, then, out of breath, turns to see Kylo Ren in the forest with four stormtroopers hss Ash ss a prisoner into his shuttle, then he see Rey was back to conciousness was chasing after them with her heart shatters Han stops turns and sees Kylo Ren entering his shuttle. Han is stunned that he saw his son.

"NO!! ASH!!!" Heroically, Rey runs toward the shuttle through laser blasts and explosions, but the shuttle takes off Rey irrationally chases it and screams desperately "No, no, no, no... ASH!!" In broken frustration, Rey stops running, watches the receding First Order ships, with Ash their captive.

(EXT. FOREST - DAY)

BB-8 moves fast, then stops and looks up as the First Order ships retreat, off planet. A considered beat, and BB-8 heads for the csstle.

(EXT. MAZ'S CASTLE RUINS - DAY)

Post battle. Finn and Han runs to Rey who is broken and guilty "He took him! Did you see that? He took him. he's gone and it's all my fault i let him give himself up!" Rey said to them as han walks past "Yeah, yeah, I know..." As he and Chewie head off.

EXT. MAZ'S CASTLE RUINS - DAY)

Han moves toward a RESISTANCE TRANSPORT landing in the debris. BB-8 rolls up beside him, in wait for the transport. on Han's face, knowing exactly what's about to happen. Finally, the transport door opens. And standing there is Leia. She sees Han and is stunned. A silent beat, husband and wife reunited for the first time in years. In the smoke and embers, no one says a word. Then C-3PO walks out from the transport, into the field:

"Goodness! Han Solo! It is I, See- Threepio!" he sees Han, stops "You probably don't recognize me because of the red arm." then he sees Leia, increasinly awkward "Look who it is! Did you see who? Oh. Excuse me, Prin-- uh, General. Sorry. Come along, BB-8. Quickly." as BB-8 beeps "Yes, I must get my proper arm reinstalled." He hurries off. Finally, alone again.

"You changed your hair."

"Same jacket." Leia replied "No, new jacket." ssid han then Chewie glad to see Leia, greets her with a hug. Chewie moans a few words, looks at Han then boards the ship. It is complicated and loving and painful. Han says, quietly

"I saw him. Leia, I saw our son. He was here." as Leia hears this. Maz watches through the smoke.

"EXT. SPACE - DAY)

The Falcon and surviving X-wings roar past toward a Planet with green flora and ring of astroids This is D'QAR.

(EXT. D'QAR - DAY)

The Ships descending among grassy mounds and sunken structures.

(EXT. RESISTANCE BASE - DAY)

large grass mounds cover hangars, beneath the odd, giant trees. boom down as Resistance ground crew direct an X-Wing to a landing. In the foreground, another X-wing canopy OPENS, a PILOT climbs out. Pan to reveal the landed Millennium Falcon. Finn runs down the ramp seeing Rey more desperate, searching. Then BB-8 speeds right past him, almost knocking him down -- Finn watches as BB-8 rolls over to the pilot getting out of the blacked-marked x-wing. The Pilot's helmet comes off. It was Poe alive! Finn can't believe what he's seeing. And Poe, kneeling in Warm Reunion with BB-8, listens and reacts to something the droid tells him. Poe looks up and sees Finn and he can't believe it either! Poe smiles, points at Finn. From a distance, Finn gestures in sheer amazement that Poe is alive.

"Poe. Poe Dameron." They move to each other and embrace. "You're alive!" he said to Poe

"So are you!" he said to Finn "What happened to you?" he asked Poe about what happened to him "What happened? I got thrown from the crash, woke up at night no you, no ship, nothing." he said as BB-8 beeps Poe listens, turns to Finn.

"BB-8 says that you saved him." said Poe

"No, no, no. It wasn't just me." said Finn

"You completed my mission, Finn. That's my jacket?" Poe said seeing his jacket "Oh here." Finn replied going to give it back "No, no, no. Keep it. It suits you. You're a good man, Finn." said Poe as Finn yhe gets serious because his friend is in trouble

"Poe -- I need your help." he said

(INT. RESISTANCE BASE - DAY)

Finn, Poe and Rey takes in this makeshift command center, buried deep among vines and roots. They arrive at Leia, who stands with a group of Resistance Officers, including Admiral Ackbar and starura "General Organa. Sorry to interrupt, this is Finn, he needs to talk to you" said Poe as leia takes Finn's hand

"And I need to talk to him. That was incredibly brave, what you did. Renouncing the First Order, saving this man's life" said Leia as Finn was surprised she knows

"Thank you, ma'am -- but a friend of mine and Rey fell in love with was taken prisoner." said Finn as Leia looks at Rey for the first time "Han told me about your friend was a jedi, I'm sorry." said Leia as Rey was surprised too "I'm getting him back he saved my life." she said as Finn is startled Poe jumps in

"Finn's familiar with the weapon that destroyed the Hosnian system. He worked on the base." said Poe when mentioned about the weapon "We're desperate for anything you can tell us." said Leia

"That's where our friend was taken and We've got to get there, fast." said Finn

"And I will do everything I can to help, but first you must tell us all you know." said Leia

(INT. RESISTANCE BASE - DAY)

Chewbacca sits on a bed in the med bay. Dr. Kalonia uses a device to help heal his shoulder. Chewie roars.

"That sounds very scary. You must be so brave." as Chewie agrees.

(INT. RESISTANCE BASE - DAY)

C-3PO takes the Data device from BB-8 and inserts it into a base computer. the projected map appears in hologram. Leia enters, studying it, dispirited. as she moves, revealing han. C-3PO is here and some others. "General, I regret to inform you, but this map recovered from BB-8 is only partially complete. And even worse, it matches no charted system on record. We simply do not have enough information to locate Master Luke." 3PO said to Leia "I can't believe I was so foolish to think that I could just find Luke and bring him home." said Leia

"Leia..." said Han

"Don't do that." she said to him "Do what?" as She heads off. "Anything." Flummoxed, Han follows looking at C-3PO. "Princesses" he said as Han follows Leia across the base floor "I'm trying to be helpful!" he said to her

"When did that ever help? And don't say the Death Star." said Leia as han sighs

(INT. RESISTANCE BASE - DAY)

BB-8 rolls over and finds, under a dark and dusty tarp in a corner, R2-D2. BB-8 beeps at R2, pulls off the tarp and tries to start a conversation. But R2 doesn't respond at all BB-8 tries again. Nothing. BB-8 Nudges R2. Nothing. :BB-8. You're wasting your time." BB-8 looks up at C-3PO, who stands there. 3PO sighs. "It is very doubtful that R2 would have the rest of the map in his backup data." as BB-8 beeps

"I am afraid not. R2-D2 has been in low power mode ever since Master Luke went away. Sadly, he may never be his old self again." said 3PO

(INT. RESISTANCE BASE - DAY)

Leia hears the change in Han's voice and softens. She turns. "Listen to me, will you? I know every time you... every time you look at me, you're reminded of him." said Han

"You think I want to forget him? I want him back!" Han looks at her with sympathy. "There was nothing we could've done." it was a hard for him to say "There was too much Vader in him." he said

"That's why I wanted him to train with Luke. I just never should have sent him away. That's when I lost him. That's when I lost you both." she tells him

"We both had to deal with it in our own way. I went back to the only thing I was ever good at." said Han

"We both did." Leia replied

"We lost our son, forever." said Han

"No. It was Snoke." she said Han takes this in. "He seduced our son to the dark side. But we can still save him. Me. You." she said to him

"If Luke couldn't reach him, how could I?" Han said to her "Luke is a Jedi... you're his father. There's still light in him. I know it." Leia replied then Rey was hearing the whole thing as she looks up at the sky "If they don't give up and I never give either I'll save you Ash!" she said as general statura appeared "General, the reconnaissance report on the enemy base is coming." said the general

(INT. STARKILLER BASE - HOLDING CELL - DAY)

Ash wakes, disoriented. he is in an angled, upright restraining rig. Looks over, startled to see Kylo Ren, mask in place, standing there.

"Where am I?" Ash asked "You're my guest." he said to him "you spared Rey and the others?" Ash asked him "You mean the murderers, traitors and thieves you call friends?" as Ash stares at him "You'll be relieved to hear that I have no idea." he said Ash studies him. he's fearless... but curious.

"You still want to kill me." Kylo said to him "That happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask Ben Solo." Kylo Ren stops, surprised considers him... then reaches up, unlatches and rrmoves his mask "You are a smart one now Tell me about the droid." he interrogates Ash "He's a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator" he said as a humor

"He's carrying a section of a navigational chart. We have the rest, recovered from archives of the Empire. We need the last piece. And somehow, you convinced the droid to show it to you. You. A boy who thinks he's a jedi You know I can take whatever I want." Trepidation flashes across Ash's eyes. Kylo Ren moves closer, his hand rising toward hin. he recoils, but has nowhere to go. Kylo Ren nearly touches his face. they react to a feeling that passes between them an energy they recognize in each other. And then it's gone. Adversaries again. Ash can't move, quietly strains in agony, trying to resist Ren's probing. "You're will is so strong... so afraid to leave... At night, desperate to sleep... you imagine an ocean. I see it -- I see the island... " Ash keeps his spirit strong determination on his face as he resists. he tries to break free, but can't budge.

"And Han Solo. You saw how the girl feel like he's the father she never had. He would've disappointed her and you." His hand still on his face, his eyes fierce through the agony

"Get out of my head!" he said But this just makes Kylo lean closer. "I know you've seen the map too. It's in there... and now you'll give it to me. Don't be afraid. I feel it too." Where his strength comes from, he doesn't know, but "I'm not giving you anything or Rey." Ash said

"We'll see." He peers into him intensely. he meets his gaze -- despite the oain he is strong. On Ren's face as his confidence begins to melt away. He has slammed up against a barrier in his mind. He looks less certain by the moment as Ash seems to grow in strength. The Ferocity of confrontation builds until it hits critical mass and Ash does the unthinkable! he enters his head amazed at what he's seeing

"I'm not afraid ... You... you're afraid... that you will never be as strong as... your grandfather Darth Vader!" Ash said as Kylo suddenly withdraws his hand, as if his face were fire hot. takes a step back, confused, rattled. Ash's body is released, he breathes deeply, his powerful eyes still on Kylo Ren, who starts to leave.

 **That's it of ch** **5** **of aura awakens hope you enjoy it and sorry for the long wait it's been a busy year and i heard about the rise of Skywalker so i made Rey as Luke's daughter in the story and I'll do a AshXReyXAhsoka story as well which it takes place in the clone wars and connect to the light universe so enjoy**


End file.
